lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Planet of the Gods
' The Planet of the Gods' is a large planet located at the center of the living Universe. It is inhabitated by Saiyans and currently ruled by Queen Nami Minato, however her husband, Kasai Minato, is the overseerer of The Universal Saiyan Protectorate army, which consist of the planet as well. Making his position even greater than hers. The planet was later destroyed during the Great Universal Revolution by the The Universal Supersystem. Background & History The Planet of the Gods is a planet with a population of about 700,000,000 Saiyans. When the Original Super Saiyan God failed to destroy the evil Saiyans due to the Super Saiyan God transformation's short time limit. He was quickly killed and defeated by the evil Saiyans. However, he had a mate and five children. He also had many allies and friends, all who were pure-hearted Saiyans, a very rare thing among the Saiyan race. After the Original Super Saiyan God was killed, the evil Saiyans intended to hunt down and kill all of his family and friends. But before they could do that, the Original Super Saiyan surfaced and started a global battle that resulted in a large amount of Saiyans being killed and the destruction of their original homeworld, Planet Saiya. Luckily, the Original Super Saiyan God's family and friends managed to escape and fled to whatever planet they could find. This planet ended up being a unnamed planet, with a very good habitat and environment that was very easily to make a living on, this planet ended up being named The Planet of the Gods later on in history. The Original Super Saiyan God had five children, three boys and two girls, and each of them ended up starting their own families. Overtime, their families began to greatly expand and became increasingly large and powerful. Within each generation, at least one descendant was able to unlock and use the legendary Super Saiyan God transformation. As time went on, the families with the Super Saiyan God lineage ended up becoming the Five Noble Families of The Planet of the Gods. The Head Family, descendant from the eldest son and eldest sibling, became the primary royal family. Establishing a royalty system on the planet and becoming it's main rulers. As many centuries passed, the Saiyan race began to become incredibly large and more powerful than ever. Technological advancement also increased dramatically, as the world became a booming metropolis and utopia full of nothing more than pure-hearted or almost pure-hearted Saiyans. It became a truly peaceful world, and still is to this day. Recently, the planet ended up getting involved with matters outside of their own planet. This happened because one prince, Hikari Minato, ventured out beyond his homeworld and eventually arrived on a planet called Earth. Which led to a variety of things and plenty of events happening that affected the planet later on. Once Hikari Minato returned home, and was no longer afraid of being prince, he ended up eventually becoming king. He became the strongest and most influential king the planet had ever had in history, and ended up creating and establishing a powerful army meant to maintain and regulate peace on an universal scale. His army eventually became officially known as The Universal Saiyan Protectorate army. For the pass decades, his army has grealy expanded in size, power, and influence. Becoming a beacon of hope and light for all, doing whatever it can to bring and maintain peace, as well as protect and help those who need it. Hikari Minato is it's founder and leader, and it has 5 generals who work under him. Each general oversees a different colony and division of the army, that's main base and HQ is setup on a barren planet in each Galaxy in order to monitor it. Lord Hikari overseees everything, while his daughter, Queen Nami Minato oversees their homeworld and the center of the universe, while the four generals each oversee one of the four Galaxies. Environment & Habitat The Planet of the Gods' environment is quite unique and magical. The planet's sun is a small blue star known as "Kagutsuchi" while it's moon is a small plantinum space rock known as "Tsukuyomi". The Sun and the Moon respectively give off a kind of magical radiance that tremendously increases all of the abilities of any biological species that live on the planet for a certain period of time. It is due to this, that the Saiyans on The Planet of the Gods are so abnormally strong in comparison to their ancestors. The planet also naturally possesses 10x Planet Saiya's normal gravity, which is 10x that of Earth's, making The Planet of the Gods' gravity 100x stronger than Earth's gravity. So all of it's denizens feel much lighter and become much faster when on Earth. The planet's atmosphere is also very healthy, it contains plenty of fresh oxygen and lacks hardly any pollution at all. The fertile on nearly every single part of the planet is extremely rich and fertile with nurtients, so it's easy to grow plant life, fruits, and vegetables. The water on the planet absorbs nutrients from the sun rays and contains high regenative abilities. Although the planet was thought to have no life on it, many animals lived on the planet before the Saiyans arrived. At first, there was some tension between them, but over the centuries the animals became use to having the Saiyans around and many of them ended up becoming normal household pets and friends with the Saiyans as well. Technology While not having much at first, as the centuries went on, the Saiyans ended up creating an extremely high-tech advanced civilization that used natural and clean energy in order to power and fuel all of it's devices. Solar, lunar, wind, electical, thermal, hydrological, and many other forms of energy was used as the main battery for everything. There is hardly any pollution on the planet at all, so the air is very clean and healthy. Allowing all forms of life to breathe much easier and possess greater stamina and endurance. The Planet of the Gods naturally possess a vast amount of katchin beneath it's crust in it's purest and rawest form, black katchin. Due to the katchin being so immensely strong and dense, the Saiyans could hardly do anythign with it. However, they eventaully realized that by channeling ki into some sharp rocks of katchin and using them on other katchin, that it could be cut and shaped into something else. After realizing this, the combined efforts of millions of Saiyans over several centuries eventually ended up creating and constructing thousands of large cities all over their beautiful planet. Even everyday and ordinary tools were made out of katchin, making it an extremely valuable and useful assest for all. After the establishment of the The Universal Saiyan Protectorate, katchin started being used more excessively for making armor, weapons, shields, navy spaceships, and numerous other things that could be helpful on the battlefield. List of known Kings & Queens from oldest to newest (Top to Bottom) *Hundreds of generations of unnamed kings and queens *King Taiyoko Minato *Queen Tsukiakari Minato *King Hikari Minato *Queen Umi Minato *Queen Nami Minato *King Kasai Minato *Prince Sora Minato